Archie (Adventures)
Archie is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the leader of Team Aqua. Appearance Ruby & Sapphire arc In Ruby & Sapphire arc, Archie has a rough sailor look (resembling a pirate), wearing a blue bandanna and black clothes that has Team Aqua's emblem on it. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc In Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc, Archie wears a blue full body swimsuit that has a black cape in the back. He has a Team Aqua bandanna on his head and wears gold chains around his body. He also has a grey beard and blue eyes. His Key Stone is in his golden anchor necklace around his neck. Personality Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc As Archie left the Hoenn TV building in Lilycove City, he was confronted by Maxie, who accused him of using the press to broadcast information about Team Magma while concealing Team Aqua's activities. Archie sneered that it's what Maxie got for not using his brain and a battle commenced with Archie declaring that he'd never lose to Maxie. Archie's Walrein and Maxie's Camerupt seemed well-matched, with Camerupt's very powerful Eruption and Walrein's Thick Fat reducing the damage taken from fire-type attacks. Maxie pointed out that Team Magma possessed the Karen I, which both Team Magma and Team Aqua need, and that Team Aqua possessed the key component, which again both of them need. Maxie proposes a truce, so that they work together to reach the Seafloor Cavern, with Archie agreeing. As they were about to set out in the Karen I, Matt, still injured from his battle with Sapphire, approached him, saying that he was capable of going. However, Archie attacked him with Walrein and said that he has not forgiven Matt for his failure. Archie, Amber, and various grunts got into the Karen I with Team Magma. They successfully reached the Seafloor Cavern, where they parted ways and ended their truce. Archie had his grunts and Amber attack Kyogre, trying to awaken it. They succeeded in waking Kyogre before Magma did with Groudon, giving Kyogre an advantage. Archie was baffled and infuriated by how little progress Kyogre was making, compared to Gruodon working to expand its area of influence. He sent Amber to find out if Team Magma is behind this. Amber's Volbeat brought him the Blue Orb and when Amber asked for Archie's help in restraining Team Magma admin Blaise in the Karen I, Archie removed the key component from the Karen I and sent it out into the sea, ensuring both Amber's and Matt's deaths. He then turned his attention to the Orb and Kyogre. Emerald arc Archie reappeared as Guile Hideout in the Battle Factory, where Guile attacked Factory Head Noland and stole all the Rental Pokémon. Guile Hideout appeared again in Artisan Cave, where Guile Emerald from capturing Jirachi. Here, Guile faces off against all the Frontier Brains excluding Noland. All the attacks Frontier Brains' Pokémon were easily deflected by Guile with a swipe of his sword. It was later revealed that the sword of Guile contains both Reflect and Light Screen components. Guile makes another appearance after Emerald challenged the Battle Arena, this time, Guile captures Jirachi. Guile revealed himself to be Archie and wished to Jirachi for a "sea monster capable of devouring everything in its path." But soon, with the help of the nine other Pokédex owners, Guile was defeated by Emerald and the sea monster was destroyed by the ultimate moves, Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon, which were used by Red's Venusaur, Blue's Charizard, Green's Blastoise, Gold's Typhlosion, Crystal's Meganium, Silver's Feraligatr, Ruby's Swampert, Sapphire's Blaziken, and Emerald's Sceptile. Archie's armor was split in half by Red's Poliwrath and Gold's Politoed. Archie went looking for his armor and when he found his armor, before Archie could reach it, Archie vanished in a big flash of light. It was then revealed that Guile's Armor and Sword were both named "Eternity" and "Instant" respectively and were given by a mysterious person after the Groudon and Kyogre affair. The armor's purpose was to extend one's life to an eternity since the inside of the armor had a different time zone from the outside world, much like Mirage Island. Archie needed this since his body was slowly dying, which is the result of absorbing the Red Orb. The casualty was Maxie's death at Archie's hands for the sword and the armor. At the end of the Emerald Arc, Crystal leapt behind Archie seconds before he disappeared, asking him who gave him the sword and the armor. His last word was "Galac...". Diamond and Pearl arc In Diamond & Pearl arc, it was revealed that the person who gave Archie the armor was a Team Galactic Commander. The reason why she gave him Archie the sword and armor was to help in the investigation of Jirachi, though she notes that she did not want someone as evil as Archie to die. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Pokémon On hand as Archie On hand as Guile Hideout Temporarily as Guile Hideout Gallery Guile.png|As Guile Hideout See also Archie (anime) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Aqua Category:Trainers with Mega Stones